Matrix
is a multi-national television network. It launched on August 6, 1991 in New Porkville and the following day internationally. History Pre-launch (1985-1991) On May 2, 1985, Pennzoil.Inc was founded. Pennzoil was considering about entering the television market. In the 80's, TV in Peppaland was a rarity, as there weren't many channels. Pennzoil decided to make a fresh idea for Tv, a channel with educational shows, animated programming, adult sitcoms, family movies, and gameshows. Pennzoil announced the network in 1987. Many companies thought of this as a threat to their already barren ratings, so they started airing more shows. Early years Matrix launched on August 6, 1991 at 11:58pm. On March 10, 1993, Matrix became ad supported. It launched a sub-channel called "Gypsy" in 1994. Last years of Analog Many people know Pennzoil to be the first company to discontinue Analog TV. Matrix turned the signals off on October 11, 1994, with Gypsy doing the same on the next day. After the move was made, there was a slight spike in ratings, but they quickly returned. With The idiot channel Pennzoil launched The idiot block in 1995 on PBS Saturday mornings. As soon as the block blew up, both Matrix and Gypsy had ratings increase. Matrix was also inspired to accquire new original programming, starting with it's 1995 Summer branding. Programming Anime * Kirby Right Back At Ya! * Sonic X Kids * PAW Patrol (September 2015-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * Kid-E-Cats (2018-present) * Ready Jet Go (2017-present) * Baldi's Basics: The Series (July 2, 2018-present) * Super Meat Boy: The Series (July 2, 2018-present) * Blockland (March 7, 2007-present) * Quickxel 2.0 (November 10, 2018-present) * Raven's Home (November 1, 2018-present) * Skeletoy Boy (October 23, 2018-present) * Crossy Road: The Series (November 10, 2018-present) * Peepa Pige (November 7, 2018-present) * Dora and Friends: Into The City (November 17, 2018-present) Adult Series (Elton) * Blackish (2018-present) * Riverdale (2017-present) * Collectables (2009-present) * Grownish (2018-present) * Breaking Bad * Martin Game Shows * To Tell The Truth * Family Feud * The Thousand-Dollar Pyramid * The Price is Right * Survivor * Jeopardy! Banned/Removed * Tokyo Ghoul (removed) (Gypsy) * Ducktales 1987 (removed) (Gypsy) * Shark Tank (banned) (PBC) * Pocoyo (removed) (Yo-Yo Jr.) * Regular Show (removed) (Adrade) * Sonic Boom (removed) (Animal Toonz) * Welcome to the Wayne (removed) (PBS Jr./Coniston) * One Punch Man (lost rights) (Anima Kids) * Max Steel (lost rights) (Coniston/Galaxy Kids) * Regal Academy (removed) (Coniston) * Game of Thrones (Banned) (Pixem TV) * Under Peppa's Pants (removed; still airing in the Suzylands and New Porkville) (ATAdultz) Upcoming Hiatus * Peppa Pig (June 10, 2018-present) * Awful Series News Programming On June 22, 2000, Matrix announced that it would be adding news programming. The "Matrix 4" News began transmissions on May 11, 2001. In 2015, due to a controversy about the news, Matrix Moved it to 6am Mon-Fri at 9:30-10am on weekends. The 4 branding was also removed. In November of 2018, the weekend news was removed. VOD Service On June 8, 2018, Pennzoil launched On-demand versions for all their channels, including Matrix. Gallery MATRIX1991.png|Original Logo MATRIXBasic2204.png|Logo from 2004-2005 Untitled28.png|July-November 2018 Matrixlogo2018V2.png|Current Category:Companies Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon